Living With Akatsuki
by BlueWater18
Summary: Six girls! Five girls were found by the Akatsuki and join them. Three girls grow up. Once just want to be good, one want to protect her little sister and one just want to fall in love. One girl! She dies because of good and love! Ughh that WAS SOOO BAD!
1. Chapter 1

HELLO THERE PEOPLE!

My name is Macy Grant. Umm, I love Naruto, Eyesheild 21, and Inuyasha! But Naruto Mostly AND YOU CAN TELL THAT BY LOOKING ON MY PAGE! So anyway! I had my cousin put up this story once but she did it all wrong and I had one bad review but that doesn't count! So now here I am trying to redo it over! Okay here's a warning! I love writting fanfiction stories and when you click on the website .net it will say _Unleash Your Imagination_. So that is what I'm doing. So if you don't like the story well don't read it anymore and don't tell me because that's your problem and I don't want to know that. There's going to be alot of people out there that might not like my story and there will be people out there that will like my story. So i'm not going to stop just becase someone doesn't like my story.

OKAY NOW THAT I GOT THAT OUT! :)! MY COUSIN MAKAYLA WHO IS Moonlight Water! Was scared to but up her Naruto story. So this story Living with the Akastuki is something me and her been working on. It will be OOC a little and It will mostly be in my Oc's

Explantion!

Kiyomi, Yumi, Hemiko, Makayla, Mizuki, Mayheka, Chie, Chieko, Aoi aka Harumi, Yuki, Eiko, Aiko, Natsumi, Momoko, and anyother character you know isn't in Naruto I do own! This will be in the Amazukea P.O.V. (If you don't know who they are look on my page). Sometime it will be in Mayheka and Gaara P.O.V. mostly. Look I'm sorry you don't understand me but just bare with me. Please! I'M BEGGING YOU!

:) SORRY FOR MY RANDOMNESSS AND CRAZNESS AND NOT SPELLINGNESS! I'M JUST SOO HAPPY!

Oh this story isn't like the Title: _Living With The Akatsuki_! See it's something like that. It's Mayheka who seems to be living in that kind of world to help you out!

HMM AM I MISSING ANYTHING!

Bad spelling: There will be alot but some of you might understand!

Makayla and I are a bit impateint.

We typed this story while listenting to music and some of the chapter may seem a bit... weird.

I love Naruto as a brother... No I told you guys already! I think!

My cousins and friend and I speak japanese alot but not enogh! Oh yeah! There will be words in Japnese and If you don't know them LOOK THEM UP!

Hmmmm... I guess that it! I'm soo nervose. I hope you guy will love my story!

Love BlueWater18 and Moonlight Water (Macy and Makayla)

Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2

HEEELLOOOO! HAHA I'm Macy and Makayla here with me to see how this goes! Hope you enjoy this first part. This is sort of my flash back. Lol... ENJOY!

Disclaimer Makayla!

Makayla: Neither do me or Macy own Naruto! But hell I wish I did own Naruto!

* * *

Flash Back!

_"But mommy. I want to come and help you fight." Yumi said. Queen Akemi looked at Yumi and smiled._

_"No, I need you and your sisters to take care of the young ones."_

_"But I'm only three years old." Yumi said. Her mother smiled and kissed her forehead._

_"Now. Go back to your sisters and protect them. Don't forget. You five have demons inside of you and you have to protect it." She said. She made a hand signal. Yumi felt pain in her stomach and passed out._

_"Queen Akemi. The king is waiting for you."_

_"Tell my husband I'm coming." She said. She picked Yumi up and them poof away. She was standing in front of her sleeping four daughters. She placed her oldest daughter beside Hemiko the second oldest and kissed them all._

_"I'll miss you." She said before she left. A single tear fell from her cheek and she left. The air felt like dull. It was like she never existed. But there was a problem. Her youngest daughter, Mayheka, was awake. She blinked but fell back to sleep. Then an hour later. There was a scream and a flash of light._

_THE NEXT DAY!_

_Yumi had woken up and looked around. She heard her baby sisters crying she woke up her sister._

_"Hemiko." She said. Two year old Hemiko eyes opened._

_"Where's Mommy? Where's Daddy! They should be here by now!" Hemiko yelled at her sister making the newborns cry even harder. Yumi took two and Hemiko took of the newborns. They walked outside and saw that their whole village was destroyed and a dead demon was sinking through the clouds. Then disappeared._

_Four years later!_

_Six and seven year old Hemiko and Yumi made it back home late at night with visitors._

_"They're in here." Yumi said. She pulled at the orange haired man to the back of the broken rubble. Then she saw one of her baby sisters. Mayheka who was looking down at something eyes widen. Mayheka looked up at her sisters._

_"Umi, I found dead body."Mayheka said. Then she looked at the man behind her sister._

_"Us leaving?" She asked. Yumi looked at the man and the man looked at Mayheka. He sighed._

_"Might as well get the others."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here's you go! Listen! Makayla and I wrote this long time ago. It was our first Naruto fan fiction. So please don't get mad at us! Okay here's a little something somethig. Yumi, Hemiko, Makayla, Mizuki and Mayheka are from a village I call Hidden _In the Sky. _Not tthe one that is actually in naruto. This village I made is actually in the sky. Hate me all you want but I think its cool. The other characters will show up later in the story. DISCLAIMER MAKAYLA**

**Makayla: I don't own Naruto and Macy will never own Naruto!**

**Macy: *gasp* that was soo mean Makayla!**

**EIGHT YEARS LATER**

Sixteen year old Yumi looked at her sisters. They were waiting for an answer. She wanted to say no but if she did. Mayheka would have begged her.

"Please, Yumi. At least we'll know how good we are." Thirteen year old Mizuki asked. Yumi looked at Sasori who just shrugged.

"Don't look at me." He said in his monotone voice.

"Thanks for your help." She said. Yumi smiled.

"Fine, you three can go. But take Koana. And dress different. We don't want any trouble." Yumi said. They nodded and walked out looking for Koana. Yumi sighed and laid back on Sasori.

"You know Koana is going to be mad at you?"

"Yeah, I know." Yumi said sighing.

Fifteen year old Hemiko just got back from her mission with Hidan when she spotted her sisters and Koana.

"Where are you four going?" She asked. Watching them put on stolen headbands from the Village Hidden in the Stars.

"Hidden Leaf Village. For the exams." Makayla said. Then they left. Hemiko shook her head.

"Sometimes I wish when they grew up?" I asked.

"The bitches never did." Hidan said. Hemiko looked at Hidan and slapped him.

"What did I tell you about calling my baby sisters bitches." She yelled and pulled him to the leader office.

A day later the girls were ready for the exams. They just finished catching up with the others yesterday. But they were late. They showed up at the third match.

"See I told you three to hurry up." Koana said. Makayla sighed, Mizuki looked irritated and Mayheka looked around as the others looked at them. Koana looked at the hokage.

"Gomen-sai." She said. She said. Then pushed the girls up the stairs. Mizuki played around with her headband.

"Why is this one all scratchy?" She asked. Mayheka switch headband with her before she starts whining. Then Mizuki saw her name.

"Yay! It's my turn." She said. She jumped down from the balcony with Ai on her head. She landed on her feet waiting for her opponent.

"Some guy name Samaru." Makayla said. The guys appeared in front of Mizuki, who smiled.

"He's pretty cute." Mizuki said. Mayheka shook her head and Makayla groaned.

"Stop flirting with your opponent." Koana said. Mizuki smiled waved Koana off.


End file.
